Don't Stop, Don't Change, Stay Beautiful
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Lizzie is turning into someone she isn't. Who will make her see that change isn't always a good thing?


A Note From Yours Truly: I am proud to say that this is my first Lizwin oneshot so please be kind in your reviews if you so choose to leave one

A Note From Yours Truly: I am proud to say that this is my first Lizwin oneshot so please be kind in your reviews if you so choose to leave one. I'd also like to add that I, sadly, do not own Life With Derek or the song I chose for inspiration. Life With Derek belongs to it's writers, producers, actors, and directors. The song belongs to The Last Goodbye. It's a good son if you want to check it out. Anyways, I won't take up any more of your time. I hope you enjoy my story! Thanks for choosing to read it!

* * *

Lizzie McDonald stared at herself in the vanity mirror she had inherited from Casey when she had moved out two years ago. Now that she was twenty and had her own apartment, Casey no longer needed the vanity mirror and had handed it down to her little sister who'd at first thought it was utterly ridiculous. Her opinion had changed however as she stocked the vanity with makeup, makeup brushes, foundation, eye-shadows of every color as well as a rainbow of nail polish. Her obsession for soccer had vanished and had been replaced with an obsession with Chi hair straightners and Maybeline makeup.

Currently, Lizzie was applying her makeup for her movie night with Amy and Vanessa. They were planning to go see Sex and the City – one of her favorite television shows turned movie. For months, Lizzie had counted down the days on her calendar and it was finally here and she intended to look her best for the big event.

Splashing some perfume on her neck and wrists, Lizzie smirked playfully in the mirror and came to the conclusion that she looked gorgeous. Her frizzy light brown hair was straightend (thank goodness for Chis) and was highlighted golden. Her freckles were covered up by foundation and her slim figure was shown off by her black halter mini dress. She looked just like she had stepped out of the movie screen, as if she belonged living the high life in New York along with Carrie, Samantha, Charlotte, and Miranda.

"Lizzie, it's almost seven. Shouldn't you be heading off soon?" Nora called.

"In a minute!" Lizzie shouted.

She grabbed her Coach bag and hurried downstairs. Nora and George were watching a cartoon movie with Edwin and Marti. It took Lizzie a moment to recognize it as her favorite childhood movie, Pocahontas.

"Lizzie, don't you want to join us for family movie night?" Marti asked excitedly.

"No, Marti," Lizzie smiled, "I'm going to see a grownup movie."

"You aren't a grownup silly," Marti shook her head, "And don't talk to me like I'm still six! I'm ten, thank you very much!"

Lizzie couldn't help but laugh at her obstinate little sister's behavior. She had obtained Derek's attitude and sarcasm and Lizzie couldn't help but miss her older brother at that very moment. He'd always been there for her. Sighing, Lizzie shook the thoughts of Derek out of her mind.

"Are your friends meeting you there?" Nora asked.

"Yeah," Lizzie nodded, "I got to go but I'll call when I am on my way."

"Be safe," Nora mothered, "I love you."

"Love you too!"

And with that, she was gone. Edwin excused himself from the movie and hurried up to the room he'd inherited from Derek and sat down at the computer. There was something he had to say to a certain someone and he knew he couldn't do in person. Sighing, he began to type. After he had finished his letter, he folded it up, placed it in an envelope, wrote Lizzie's name on the front, and snuck it onto her bed. Now, all he had to do was wait.

That night, Lizzie came home about ten and when Edwin heard the door open, he hurried to the games closet to wait some more. No one asked, they figured it was just Edweirdo being Edweirdo. Lizzie tossed her coat onto the hook and hurried upstairs to call Vanessa and chat all night about the movie. As she tossed her bag on the bed, she noticed the envelope, walked over to it, opened it, and began to read the letter inside.

_Lizzie,_

_I've wanted to tell you this for a long while now but never really knew how. Tonight, I saw how much you've changed and I just wanted to tell you that I miss you, Lizzie. I remember how just a few years ago you wouldn't have been too busy at the mall to kick the soccer ball for a while. I remember how you weren't concerned with makeup, nail polish, and straightening your hair. I remember how you looked the way you wanted it and didn't let fashion and trends take you over. However, that's all changed. I miss you Lizzie, I miss the old Lizzie. I am afraid I do not know this new Lizzie and it scares me that I am losing my best friend. Lizzie, I know it might be too late but I just wanted to say: Don't stop, don't change, stay beautiful. Stay your beautiful self Lizzie, stay the way you used to be, Lizzie because I loved you that way. Don't change into someone I don't know. Stay the someone I know and love. If you want to talk, meet me in the games closet._

_Love,_

_Edwin._

Lizzie crumpled up the letter and tossed it angrily against the wall. She was about to do the same to the envelope when she realized there was something inside of it. Pulling it out, Lizzie discovered it was her old necklace with the soccer ball on it.

When Lizzie had first moved in, Edwin had given it to her and told her, "Welcome home." He had been the first to truly greet her and thus they became fast-friends – inseparable. Now, seeing the necklace that she'd long forgotten, Lizzie felt guilty – guilty for leaving Edwin behind in her quest to follow in Casey's popular footsteps.

Sighing, Lizzie walked over to the crumpled wad of paper and unwrapped it. She knew what she had to do.

"Edwin?"

"Lizzie?" Edwin looked up from the corner of the games' closet, "I…I didn't think you'd come."

"I didn't think I would," Lizzie laughed.

"I guess you got my letter, huh?"

"Yeah," Lizzie nodded, "May I sit?"

"Whatever," Edwin shrugged.

"Edwin, I'm really sorry," Lizzie began, "I guess I just got so caught up with trying to be like Casey that I left behind who I really am. This isn't me!"

"I don't want you to be like Casey," Edwin looked down, "I want you to be like Lizzie."

"And I want to be like Lizzie too," Lizzie said, "Where did you find this?" Lizzie asked, holding up the soccer ball necklace.

"You don't remember?" When she shook her head, Edwin proceeded to tell her the story, "A few years ago we got in a fight. I asked you to come outside and play soccer with me and you said that you didn't want to. You said that soccer was dirty and disgusting and you took off your necklace and threw it into the trash. That night, I dug it out and held on to it for you. Somehow I knew you'd need it."

"How do you know me so well?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't know," Edwin shrugged, "It's late. I bet you want to call Vanessa."

"Nah," Lizzie shook her head, "Forget her, Edwin. She isn't my best friend."

"You always say she is."

"She isn't. My best friend is the same person that has been my best friend for the past three years."

"Me?"

"No, Edwin, Derek!" Edwin made a face, "Of course you, dummy! You're my best friend forever and always. So tonight it's just you and me, okay?"

"Mean it?"

"Yeah. And tomorrow, I'll eat with you."

"I don't think your friends want me eating with them."

"Screw them!" Lizzie said with a wave of her hand, "They don't matter. You matter."

"Thanks, Lizzie," Edwin smiled, "So I'm not just your dorky stepbrother anymore?"

"No," Lizzie smiled, "You'll always be my dorky stepbrother. But it's about time I turned back into my dorky self," Lizzie showed Edwin a Kleenex and proceeded to wipe off the makeup from her face.

"Beautiful," Edwin said when she was finished, "Just as always."

"Come on Ed," Lizzie grinned, "Twenty bucks says I can kick your butt in soccer!"

"You're on!" Edwin said, "But let's make this more interesting. The loser does the other's chores for a week."

"A week? Come on Venturi. That's nothing!" Lizzie pushed.

"Two weeks?"

"That's more like it! Now then, last one outside is a rotten egg!"

"Liz?"

"Ed?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love my best friend?"

"Yes," Lizzie grinned, "Have I ever told you how much I love my best friend?"

"Vanessa?"

"You, loser!" Lizzie rolled her eyes as she hugged Edwin tightly against her. He returned her embrace and gave her hair a quick kiss.

"Alright!" He said quickly pulling away, "Enough mushy crap. Last one outside is a rotten egg!" He shouted as he took off out the door and down the stairs.

"You're a dead man, Venturi!" Lizzie called after her best friend forever and always.

**  
****Don't stop, Don't change, Stay beautiful  
One life, Today, Is undeniable  
Get up, Get out, Stay wonderful  
All this time is waiting for you  
Don't stop, Don't change, Stay beautiful  
**

* * *

Another Note From Yours Truly: Thank you so much for reading Forever and Always. It means a lot to me. If you care to, leave a review with praise or criticism, your choice. Just please be kind in criticizing. Thanks again for reading! Love always, Mrs. William P. Moseley.

* * *


End file.
